


My Almost Happiness

by sunnhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnhyucks/pseuds/sunnhyucks
Summary: Lee Donghyuck thought he had found the one, who was Mark Lee. He believed everything was going perfect, until a series of events led him to believe not so.





	My Almost Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some events i personally went through with someone. All these events led me to three years of depression, weight gain, and insecurities. I am barely personally recovering mentally from the emotional pain i experienced almost four years ago. Please don’t be harsh with me. This is my first writing and i’m a bad writer probably. Thank you. And i hope you somewhat enjoy this story

i’ll start it’s soon

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading


End file.
